Talk:Eric
The flippers of Series 3 and 4 are different but never mind. Llamaman201 (talk) 22:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Glasgow Based Team This applies for Eric, Scar and Chimera on the Team Death page. I happen to know the name of the roboteer that owns these robots. Instead of just putting "glasgow based team", shall I just put the guy's name? Datovidny (talk) 15:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, and a team name if you know it. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:15, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::The team is Team Scar, and the Team Captain, who was the lead in buying Chimera, was Tony Smith. Datovidny (talk) 17:43, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Just a heads up, we are in the process of building a new Eric and the old one is most definitely being repaired to work as was... Just in case anyone shouts at me for letting it get destroyed haha TeamRiptide (talk) 10:55, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :I wouldn't shout at you for letting it get trashed, I'd just shout at you for not letting it get trashed in the 12pm show when I was there! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 10:59, April 25, 2016 (UTC) We were ready to go in... Just didn't manage to get a fight :( if it's the Saturday one we were supposed to be in the team fight but I think we were dropped because of there being 5 robots so uneven teams First time we've had almost all of the team together with the robot though and it went well! Eric 2 will be so much fun when we get that going... TeamRiptide (talk) 11:02, April 25, 2016 (UTC) New Team Eric has a new team now, is it worth updating the page to suit? The old team haven't had anything to do with it for some time... --TeamRiptide (talk) 00:28, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :The 'Outside Robot Wars' section can reflect the new team, absolutely. But if you're referring to the main bulk of the article, such as the infobox at the top-right, then that needs to remain as the Series 3-4 team, as the Robot Wars TV show is top priority. Of course, if it were to be revealed that Eric tried to qualify for the 2016 series, that would change things, but as it stands, the new team is relevant to the sections towards the bottom of the page. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 01:58, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :It did, hence my asking TeamRiptide (talk) 08:06, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I thought the team said that they "weren't crazy" enough to bring it to the new series?Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 08:54, July 19, 2016 (UTC) You're talking to the team captain right now who's saying it did. TeamRiptide (talk) 10:19, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll update the page with Riptide details today, could you tell me the names of everyone on the team? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:28, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::So you did try and apply, shame you F2Q :( Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:01, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Sure, the team members are: Matt Smith (captain) Alasdair Sutherland, Joel West-Ward and Sarah Malyan I think I know the reason Eric failed to qualify... But I'll divulge more at a later time. Part of it is probably because it would have needed a chunk of work doing to get ready, but I also think I messed up my application rather horrifically lol TeamRiptide (talk) 17:26, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Regardless, the old team will have to stay there because they entered the show with Eric, and we at no point have ever removed former team members from the article. For example, we still list Vincent Blood as a member of the Razer team even though he left, because at one point he was a part of the team and nothing can change that. CrashBash (talk) 10:35, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Lifter or flipper? Are we calling Eric's weapon a flipper or a lifter? It's in both categories.Judoska (talk) 16:31, February 2, 2017 (UTC) :The official stats for the Live Events call it a 10 bar flipper, so I'd say flipper. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 18:10, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Lifter. TeamRiptide (talk) 18:26, February 1, 2017 (UTC)